Date Night
by NotaPunk
Summary: Lithuania thought that he had a date with Belarus, but then why is Lichenstein standing at his door step?


NotaPunk; Hello, under the suggestion of the wonderful Tinyflame, I have decided to write a Lithuania/Liechtenstein story! Try saying that ten times really fast, my tongue still hurts! Also the I'll be working on a Latvia/Liechtenstein Anyway I OWN NOTHING!

**Date Night**

**Lithuania's POV**

I have finally done it, achieved the impossible. Something that many others have warned me about, I have a date with the beautiful Belarus tonight! Yes, Russia's little sister, though she acts like she's in love with him, I know it isn't true. Just like I know that this time she won't break my fingers! I mean why would she accept another date with me other wise?

I stood in front of a mirror adjusting my dark green tie as Latvia brushed my hair and Estonia looked for the perfect flower to give Belarus. I wanted to give her, her national and favorite flower, a Flax. Estonia urged against it, saying that I gave that to her last time and she broke my fingers. Then I suggested my own flower a Rue. Latvia quickly said no, reminding me of the first time I tried asking her out. She broke my nose.

Latvia suggested a rose, I stopped him there, a rose was to cliché, and Belarus was defiantly not cliché. She was different, she wasn't like most girls I met who were just interested in dating, playing around. No, Belarus wanted marriage. She wanted someone to hold her, to love her, to want her. I was more then willing to be that person.

Estonia stated that I should forgo the date entirely, that Belarus was obsessed with her brother, that I would only get hurt in the end. I knew the speech, Estonia had given it hundreds of times before. I never listened, I knew Belarus wasn't a crazed woman that everyone thought she was. No she was just a lonely girl looking for love and affection.

Sighing I finally chose a single white lily. Truthfully, I wasn't a big fan, they were so simple to me, they didn't remind me of Belarus at all. I looked in the mirror. My hair was put into a pony tail, that was held up by a simple green ribbon.

I was wearing a black suit and white dress shirt under it. In the pocket I put a white handkerchief to complete the look. I looked like a whole new person, not just Russia's slave. I smiled at my reflection and thanked my friends for their help.

**During that time at Belarus's house**

**Lichtenstein's POV **

"Belarus! You can NOT do this again to the poor guy!" Yelled a frustrated Ukraine, looking at her sister.

"I have to, brother is going to one of Japan's festivals, and he will be wearing a kimono. I haven't yet seen him in a kimono."

"Yes, Belarus, because seeing your older brother in a kimono is soooo much more important then going on a date that you said yes to." Ukraine said, using sarcasm. I knew it wouldn't work.

"I am happy that you agree sister, now would you tie my obi for me so that I may be on my way?" Belarus asked her older sister, oblivious to her sarcastic tone. I had to bite back my laughter. You'd think that Ukraine would have learned by now that sarcasm plus Belarus plus Russia didn't work.

I was laying on Belarus's bed and watched as the two sister's fought. To me it was no surprise that Belarus would chose Russia over Lithuania again, Belarus was after all in love with her brother. Though I did feel bad for Lithuania, Belarus always hurt him emotionally and physically. Finally Belarus ran out the door, leaving a crying Ukraine on the floor. I got off the bed and walked over to my friend and patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh Lilli! What are we supposed to do? Lithuania can't just wait there all night and he told me where he was taking Belarus! It's one of France's places, do you know how long it takes? Also there's is a last minute cancellation fee, an expensive one at that! So he'll be there alone the whole night, eating there probably dieing inside!" Sobbed Ukraine, throwing her arms around me.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Replace his date?" I asked. Ukraine just looked at me her eyes shinning from tears and now joy.

"You're a genius Lilli!" She yelled pulling my face into her chest, usefully stopping my air supply.

**Back with the Guys**

**Lithuania's POV**

I stood by the door and awaited my date's arrival. Finally I heard a knock. As fast as I could I opened the door, only to be disappointed at the sight. There stood Switzerland's little sister, Lichtenstein. A beautiful petite girl, who was supposedly soft spoken, a true lady.

She was wearing a knee length dress with that was a deep shade of red. It didn't have straps, showing her clear skin. She wore around her neck a simple chain with a pendant of a lily. Her light blond hair didn't have it's usual bow, but now laid against her head. In her arms were a thin beautiful sweater and a small purse. She had a little color on her lips and eye lids, only enough though to have the appearance of makeup.

Her green eyes looked worried and she fidgeted slightly. "Miss Lichtenstein?" I asked. Truly this was a sight, most people feared asking her out a date because of her brother, was she going out with Estonia or Latvia or even Russia? No, Estonia and Latvia were to fearful to even try. Russia wasn't here either, he had gone off with China with out a second glance.

"Hello, Miss Belarus could not show up tonight and instead offers me as you date for this evening." She said, not looking at me.

I felt my eyes start to water, it felt like a knife had stabbed me. Belarus had once again broken my heart. Quickly I blinked away the tears, not wanting the small girl to see them. I nodded and led her to my car.

**Hour Later**

This was possibly the worst and most embarrassing night of my life. When we reached the restaurant, the waiter gave both of us odd looks before leading us to a table. We hadn't spoken until we ordered and barely even looked at each other.

Then France came and saw us. He ran over and started asking us questions, seemingly innocent at first. Then asking us if it was our first date, when we started going out, if Switzerland knew, if we had sex yet and if he could join? Both of us blushed and couldn't answer, finally after a minute a painful silence I heard Lichtenstein's voice break through. "No, this is our five month anniversary. We started going out, well five months ago after Toris here accepted my offer. No, bruder doesn't know and I would be most grateful if you didn't tell him, you know how he gets. Yes we have had intercourse and no you can't join in. We only let those with enough experience and a good _reputation _join in." My eyes were as wide as saucers when I heard those words, my face tomato red. She said the last sentence in such a sultry and sexy voice that she had even France blushing a bit. Why did she lie I asked myself as France laughed it off, giving her a kiss on both of her cheeks, wishing us good luck.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she answered the unvoiced question, "by bruder, you don't deserve it. France will only keep a relationship a secret if he thinks that it's a forbidden one, the romantic that he is." I nodded, thanking her.

Through out the night I saw her bored but polite expression. She didn't make me talk and she had a presence around her that made in comfortable not to. But after an hour of silence, this was to much, to stuffy.

I rose from my seat and grabbed my jacket, throwing a few bills on the table. "Come on." I said, looking at her. She looked surprised but nodded, grabbing her sweater and followed me out. As we got into my car, I started talking.

I wanted to know more about her, my date this evening. I asked her questions, she answered. She asked me questions, I did the same. It became less boring for the both of us this way. Finally, we reached our dissemination.

I got out of the car quickly and ran to the passenger side to get Lichtenstein. She looked surprised, but delighted when she saw it, Japan's festival. We ran inside, standing out against the kimono clad crowd.

All night we laughed and ate. I felt comfortable around Lichtenstein more so then I did with Belarus. We walked past a shooting game, I continued to walk and laugh until I noticed Lilli had walked to the booth. I ran to her, calling out her name.

She turned and smiled at me. I looked at the booth and back at Lichtenstein, did she want something that was here I asked myself. The prizes were all stuffed animals, only one being really cute. It was a light pink rabbit with floppy ears and a purple bow tied around it's neck. I dug out my wallet and placed enough money down for three tries. I wasn't very good with a gun, preferring hand to hand combat instead. I was handed the riffle and aimed for the target, ten tin cans. I would have to shoot all of them to win the rabbit. I pulled the trigger back, and not prepared for the power that would come with it, I fell on my butt onto the ground.

Laughter was heard from all around us. I was embarrassed and started to feel my stomach twist in knots. Lichtenstein needed a less embarrassing companion to be around. I was going to get up and ask for my money back when I felt the riffle being taken from my grasp. I looked and saw Lichtenstein's hand offering me help. I took it and stood up. After I was up, she let go and turned to the booth. Having the gun at the ready. I doubted that if I couldn't take it that she would, being so much smaller and younger that me. I was proven wrong when I heard ten loud gun shots firing one after the other.

Lichtenstein had shot down all ten of the cans with ease. My mouth opened and closed. She did it once more, knocking down ten more cans. The crowd and I were still staring as she picked out her prizes, the rabbit and a light green bear. She smiled at me and handed me the rabbit, asking me if this was the one that I wanted. I nodded unconsciously and followed her as she left, hugging the stuffed animal to my chest.

We stopped once again at a fish game, the one were you tried to catch a gold fish with a small net. Lichtenstein was watching each of the fish swim with such amazement that I paid for her to have a turn. She broke her net three times, she looked like she was about to cry. I knelt behind her and put my hand on hers, guiding her along until we finally caught one. She cheered and hugged me. It was fun, so I asked for a net and caught one. I gave it to Lichtenstein and told her it was so that the other one wouldn't get lonely.

She smiled at me and for the rest of the evening held my hand. When I asked her about it, she said that she didn't want me to get lonely. When I asked her what she was going to name her fish she said, "Toris and Lilli." I blushed, knowing both of our human names, but quickly shook my head. Lilli wouldn't be implying anything like that, she probably just liked the name Toris and was spelling Lilli, Lilly.

When the Festival ended, I took Lilli, no I mean Lichtenstein home. On the ride home she fell asleep in her seat and was cuddling the green teddy. She looked so adorable, I thought to myself, blushing slightly when I did. When we finally reached her home I got out and went to her side. I opened the door, as I was about to pick her up, I stopped. Unconsciously I had forgotten the flower that was in my pocket. I took it out and looked at it for only a moment before placing it behind Lichtenstein's ear. Putting one of my arms around her shoulders and the other against the back of the knees, I picked up her small form.

Half way to her porch, she cuddled into my chest. I didn't blush, I smiled. Lilies I decided, weren't so bad after all. I gently pressed my lips against her forehead, ending our first night together.

**END**

NotaPunk; Finals start tomorrow! But I love you guys so much, I'm going to bring a pad and paper with me all week and write! Hopefully by Saturday maybe even after school there will be a few new stories! Also everyone remember to give a shout out to Tinyflame for being extremely awesome and suggesting the Baltics! R&R please!


End file.
